This invention relates to enhancements in the safety of elevators, particularly the detection of the unauthorised presence of a person on top of an elevator car.
It is becoming increasingly common in elevator installations to provide very little space above the ordinary travel of the elevator car as this reduces building costs and increases the available flexibility in building design. However, there is a risk of injury in low overhead elevator installations as there is less refuge space for a person riding on top of the elevator car as the car approaches the uppermost landing. It is therefore necessary to provide a series of safety systems such as a retractable balustrade and a special inspection mode for the elevator controller which prevent the car from travelling to the top of the hoistway. These permit authorised inspections to be carried out safely by an engineer riding on top of the car. However, if these safety measures are not all properly employed or are inadvertently or deliberately overridden, there is an increased risk of injury. This could result from an engineer not adhering to an approved procedure for carrying out inspection or could result from an unauthorised person gaining access to the top of the car.